<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SD】Prisoner's Dilemma/囚徒困境（监狱AU/ABO） by DCC222</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045722">【SD】Prisoner's Dilemma/囚徒困境（监狱AU/ABO）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222'>DCC222</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有两个人想逃出也许是世界上最难逃出的监狱，他们之间似乎还有一层不为人知的关系</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>温双穿囚服实在是太辣了！！开个新坑！！<br/>监狱AU嘛，不可避免的有血腥和虐待等内容，有雷的小伙伴一定要慎入哦</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>一步、两步、三步、四步、五步。</p><p>男人的头上戴着黑色的头套，厚重又粗糙的布料好像是把所有的功能性都集中在了遮光这一项上，任何一丝来自于外界的光线都无法穿透，只有脚镣摩擦着铁质地板、艰涩到令人牙酸的声音闷闷地传到男人的耳朵里。</p><p>说到“只有”，他的意思是，除了这些令人不适的声音之外，他听不到其他任何环境音，周围实在是安静得有些不太正常。这或许意味着他正走过的这条走廊——如果是走廊的话，那它的墙壁外面大概灌注着成吨的水泥，严丝合缝地注满了任何一丝可能的缝隙。</p><p>当他把步子数到234步的时候，男人听到了门被打开的声音，接着他被粗暴地按着肩膀推到了墙边，头套被摘下，突如其来的光线让他反射性地眯起了眼睛。等眼睛适应了有些刺眼的光亮，他才看清他面前站着一个留着灰白短发、瞳孔泛着奇异黄色、看起来就不是什么好惹角色的军官。</p><p>“Sam Campbell，收监。”</p><p>对方打量了他几眼，露出不怀好意的笑容，在押送人员递过去的档案上盖了一个章，算是完成了交接。然后他轻轻点了点下巴，用像是要去洗车一般的语气对旁边的人说：“带下去给他进行冲淋和消毒。”</p><p>200米，Sam忽略掉那个军官让人不舒服的眼神，在心中默念道。从押解车上下来，走进建筑物，然后再到交接室，大概有一段200米左右的距离。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>这里一切都是铅色的，墙壁、地板、还有Sam手上的手铐和他亮橙色囚服上的铭牌。如果天空是这个颜色的话，一般意味着风暴降至，但在这栋唯一的光源就是头上明晃晃的白炽灯的建筑物里，别说是天空，就连时间都都不好把握。只有囚犯们的衣服是亮色，这让他们不论在哪里都能一眼被分辨出来。</p><p>Sam不知道这里的具体位置，也许是孤岛、也许是沙漠、甚至也许在大海上。他在转移点被注射了安眠药物，在押解车上醒过来并被戴上头套之前可能过了两天，也可能只过了两个小时，他现在有可能在美国的任何一个角落。</p><p>他被带到自己的床位，一路打量着周围的环境，还是无法推断出自己到底在哪一座监狱，唯一已知的是这里关满了Alpha——没有人会在Alpha专用监狱里还收敛自己的信息素。Sam皱了皱鼻子，狱警用警棍狠狠敲他的背，将他推进一间双人牢房，他的狱友从床上坐起来，狱警警告地狠敲墙壁，然后用力关上了沉重的钢铁闸门。</p><p>“嗨，伙计，你是为什么进来的？”那个留着到肩膀的长发的Alpha马上向他搭话，看起来好像是憋了几天没说话的样子，“你看起来不像是会犯事的人！和我说说，哥们儿，我的上一个室友被拖出去了就没回来，再不说话我就要疯了。我叫Ash！”</p><p>对方甚至往旁边挪了挪，在床边给他留出一个空位。他大脑大概缺根弦，这在监狱里可不是什么好的搭话方式，不过Sam还是对着他亮了亮铭牌，就这么坐到了Ash床边，无论如何，一个看起来友好的狱友总比没有强：“Sam。我卖一些小玩意儿。”</p><p>“啊哈！”Ash看他做了一个给枪上膛的动作，对他挤挤眼睛，“军火，嗯哼？太帅了，我也希望有你那么帅。我只是因为随便入侵了一下五角大楼的安保系统，不小心泄漏了几段某个大人物和秘书乱搞的视频。这又不能怪我！他们的防御系统做得太差劲。”</p><p>Sam轻轻笑了一声，Ash把他的长头发往背后一甩：“这里实在太无聊了，比在MIT的时候还无聊，我……”</p><p>“等一下。”Sam小声打断他，“有人过来了。”</p><p>Ash马上收了声音，稍远的地方传来狱警靴子敲击地板的响动，Ash对他竖起拇指，压低声音对他说：“你居然能听见这个！应该是快到饭点了。”</p><p>果然，那个狱警来到他们门前，一脸谨慎地往里面望了一眼，点了点人数，又走了过去。走路声由近及远，接着就响起了一阵刺耳的铃声，闸门上的灯红了两下，“嘀”地一声，缓缓打开一条门缝。</p><p>是中央控制的电子门，Sam默默在心里又记下一项关于这坐监狱的情报。</p><p> </p><p>也许Sam偶尔也会交一交好运，Ash看起来是他能遇到的最好的狱友了。自来熟的长发Alpha似乎挺乐意和Sam说话，比起这座重刑监狱里因为烧杀抢掠而入狱的其他罪犯，高科技和走私犯罪其实算是罕见物种。</p><p>他们排着队领了餐盘，监狱厨师把都快炖烂了的意大利面往上面一盖，搞得Sam一下子就没了胃口。这里的狱警和其他工作人员都高大壮实，简直比平常人都要大上一圈，这不奇怪——毕竟这里关着的都是好斗、易怒、天生就不知道服从管理是什么的Alpha——而且还是其中最危险的那一批。</p><p>Sam和Ash找了一个地方坐下，他不动声色地观察四周，想要想办法搞清楚食堂的大概构造，眼神掠过其他三三两两坐着的犯人，发现角落里有一张空着的桌子，旁边围着几个狱警，没有一个人往那里靠近。</p><p>“为什么没人坐那里？”Sam边戳着盘子里的意大利面边问Ash。</p><p>“哦，那是给X区的犯人坐的，只有在监狱里还惹事的危险犯人会去X区受到单独关押，听说那里的环境要糟糕得多。他们就连放风的时候都有人盯着，连一点自由都没有，Dude，你不会想去那里的。”Ash嘴里塞着食物，说起话来嘟嘟囔囔的。</p><p>“所以现在有人被关在X区？”</p><p>“是啊，就一个。要我说他就是活该，白痴才会想去袭击狱警，不过……”Ash神神秘秘地凑过来，小声对他说，“如果是我想得那样的话，他说不定是个聪明人。”</p><p>“为什么这么说？”</p><p>“你知道这里是Alpha监狱吧？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“但我觉得现在被关在X区的那个人……”Ash飞快地扫了一眼周围，以确保没人在听他们说话，又把声音放低了些，“——是一个Omega。”</p><p>“怎么可能？”Sam作出一副不相信的表情，“入狱之前不是有一大堆检查吗？”</p><p>“他闻起来的确是一个Alpha，怎么说——信息素的味道太刺鼻了，如果他不是故意放出挑衅性的气味，那么很可能就是注射了人造信息素。一个Omega进了全是Alpha的监狱，老兄，如果不是做入狱检查的医生是个彻头彻尾的瞎子，那他就是得罪了什么人被故意扔到这里来的。”Ash用左手的食指和大拇指圈成一个圈，又用右手的食指往里面戳了几个来回，做了一个下流的手势，“Omega在这里不会遇到什么好事的，特别是那个家伙长得也实在是有点太好看了，就算真的是Alpha，也有不少人会盯上他漂亮的小屁股。所以他故意把自己弄进X区也能说得通。”</p><p>“这都是你自己分析的？不愧上过MIT。”Sam不置可否地吃掉了盘子里的一块西兰花，好像只是有些好奇地随口问了一句，“那个人叫什么名字？”</p><p>“别替那所波士顿的破学校可惜。”Ash把最后一口意大利面咽下去，转着眼睛想了一会儿才说，“他好像是叫Dean……什么来着？我也只看到一眼他的铭牌，嗯……Winchester？”</p><p>Ash的话音还没落下去，一旁铁门被打开，两个狱警压着一个男人走了进来，直直地把他压到了那张空着的桌子前。食堂里安静了几秒钟，直到一个狱警用警棍用力敲了敲墙壁，大声吼道：“吃你们的饭！嫌时间多是不是？”</p><p>“啊哈，那就是他。”Ash说，对那边扬了扬下巴。</p><p>Sam往那边看过去，盯着那个人看了几秒钟。对方好像有所感应一般转过头来，看到Sam，顿时睁大了眼睛，脚下绊了一下，踢到桌子，发出一声巨大的声响。</p><p>“干什么！还想不想吃饭了！？”狱警毫不客气地甩了他一棍，把他按到椅子上，“给我他妈老实点！”</p><p>Sam移开眼睛，把注意力转回自己的盘子里。</p><p>食堂又恢复了嘈杂，一天当中能放风的机会非常宝贵，这点小插曲还不至于让罪犯们注意很久。Sam逼着自己把盘子里恶心的意大利面全部吃完，正想起身，看到坐在对面的Ash盯着他背后，脸上的表情不太好看。</p><p>“来了，是Gordon。Sam，他就是喜欢欺负新人，别和他起冲突。”</p><p>还没等Sam发出疑问，一只手就搭上了他的肩膀，他回头一看，他的身后已经围了几个人，为首的就是那个抓着他肩膀的黑人男性。</p><p>“Sam Campbell，嗯？”对方一脸没把Sam放在眼里的样子，“看看你的头发和刘海，娘唧唧的。这么瘦，你是大学生吗？是因为考试作弊进来的？是不是想爸爸妈妈想得快哭了？”</p><p>他周围的人发出一阵夸张的哄笑，挑衅的意味非常明显，而守在房间里的狱警只是随便往这边看了两眼，看起来丝毫没有要阻止的打算。</p><p>Sam没有接话，而是用其他人几乎没办法察觉的动作轻轻地向某一个方向摇了摇头。</p><p>“别找他麻烦，Gordon，他又没惹你。”Ash想要帮忙，旁边马上有一个Alpha往Ash那边迈了一步，被Gordon抬起手制止了。</p><p>“是吗，Ash，还是说你想让我找一找你的麻烦？”</p><p>“Ash，我没事。”Sam一把将Gordon的手从自己肩膀上扫下来，他比Gordon高上不少，居高临下地看着对方，冷冷地说，“我怎么进来的和你有什么关系，你是因为多管闲事进来的吗？”</p><p>“哦，哦，Sam……”Gordon笑着晃晃头，突然收住了笑，用力推了一把Sam的肩膀，“我要是你就不会那么做，你刚刚获得了一张去医务室待一星期的头等舱。”</p><p>“不用了，你自己留着吧。”Sam毫不示弱，偏过头看了一眼焦急地喊自己名字的新舍友，充满歉意地对他说了一句，“抱歉了，Ash。”</p><p>“Sam——”</p><p>Gordon一拳朝着Sam的脸打了过来，旁边的大汉想要抓住他的手臂让他无法反抗，Sam用手掌轻巧地隔开了正面来的攻击，向下一蹲，让旁边的那个扑了个空。他接着一个转身抄起了桌子上的餐盘，用手肘猛击侧边扑过来的人下巴的同时用餐盘狠狠拍上了另一个人的后脑，再拉住Gordon的手腕往自己这边用力一拉，反手锁住了对方的脖子，用餐盘的边缘对准了他的眼睛。他的动作极快又极其灵活，几乎只用了十多秒，看得出来是经受过标准化的训练，并且拥有丰富的实战经验。</p><p>“我现在一动手就能把你的眼球挖出来。你怎么说，Gordon？”Sam用边缘碰了碰Gordon的下眼睑，“你猜视神经断裂之后还能接回去吗？”</p><p>所有人的注意力都集中在了Sam身上，没有人发现从X区出来的男人一副马上就想冲过来的样子，他的手指死死扣住桌子边，指尖扣得发白。Sam向四周看了一眼，在他脸上停留了半秒钟，轻轻曲了曲右手小指的指节，这是他们之间“不要动”的暗号。</p><p>“看你没什么肌肉，没想到身手那么好！”Ash一副状况外的表情，不合时宜地鼓起掌来，掌声实在是太突兀了，他拍了两下就摸摸鼻子尴尬地放下了手。</p><p>“第一天来就惹事，我看你是嫌太舒服了是不是？”一旁的狱警像是刚发现这边的骚动，提着警棍往这边走，打开电棒在空气中甩了两下，“还不快都给我站好！”</p><p>Sam干脆地放开了Gordon，两个狱警制住他，强迫他跪了下来，从背后给他铐上手铐。Gordon摸了摸自己的下巴，面无表情地站在一边看着。</p><p>“Sam Campbell，触犯第56条安全条例，转移进隔离处置区。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Sam依然记得和自己的哥哥分开的那一天。那天他坐在通往新生活的巴士上……至少他当时是这么想的，耳朵里塞着耳机，坐着一个靠窗的座位，执拗地不愿意往窗子外面望一眼。</p><p>他知道哥哥在外面，坐在那辆黑色的车里看着自己。也许绿色的眼睛低垂着，但毫无疑问是一脸难过的表情。他知道，他就是知道，因为他离开他哥的副驾驶的时候他哥就是那个样子。</p><p>巴士发动了，轮胎卷着细小的灰尘，毫不犹豫又坚定无比地将他越带越远，他不知道他哥到底盯着巴士消失的那条路盯了多久，巴士转了弯之后他再回头，就再也看不到他哥的车了。</p><p>之后他拒接一切那个人打过来的电话，慢慢地那个人也就知趣地不再打来。</p><p>而现在，他被推搡着走过黑暗冷阴又漫长的走廊，一步一步朝着他当时离开的人走过去。Ash说得对，X区的环境真的是有点差，他来之前还挨了一顿打，身上留着些青紫的伤痕，比起几年前分开的那天来说实在是显得有些狼狈。</p><p>他和哥哥已经有两年多没有联系过了。狱警打开牢房门，和外面的电子锁不同，X区的牢房显得古老又简陋，这当然不是说他们有什么逃出去的可能，牢房四周依然是铜墙铁壁，只是作为惩罚性的隔离区，这里更加冰冷，也更加让人不舒服。</p><p>Dean Winchester躺在旁边牢房的单人床上，听见动静，只是转过来看了一眼，连起身都没有起。</p><p>两个人的牢房只隔着铁栏杆，两边的空间都不大，只有床和一个马桶，甚至一边的人伸长手就能拉到另一边的人。X区连灯光都没有，只有一小扇天窗——或许说是窗都有些夸张了，它就是一道半长的缝隙。可以想见要是走廊尽头的门关上这里将会陷入怎样的黑暗和寂静，这对人的精神绝对是一种折磨。</p><p>“怎么样，Dean？你还在玩丢铁片又自己摸索着捡回来的游戏吗？要我说，玩这个能玩一天，你真是无聊得快死了。你是真的讨厌无聊，是不是？”狱警嘲笑地对缩在一角的男人说，“哦，我忘了，是我把它没收了，还把你的床加固了。”</p><p>Dean没说话，翻身面对着墙壁。</p><p>“不过你现在有了个伴。对了，之后你们两个的饭会送到这里来，没有任何的放风时间。要怪就怪你的新舍友吧，他今天的表现值得我们修改X区的规矩，而且你们只有一份食物，怎么分你们可以随意。”</p><p>狱警说得轻描淡写，不过任谁都知道，这是一种让他们互相争斗的折磨方式，把他们的牢房安排在隔壁，而且让他们可以互相看到、触碰对方恐怕也是这个原因——在X区谁也别想好过。</p><p>Sam被狠狠地推进牢房，身后的铁门“咣”地一声关上，接着传来落锁的声音。狱警重重地敲了两下栏杆，把两人丢在阴冷的牢房里，顺着来时的走廊离开了。Dean在这个过程中一动也没动，直到走廊尽头的光亮随着关门声消失，他才马上一个挺身翻身而起，冲到栏杆边，拼命从缝隙中伸出手去想要触碰对面的人。</p><p>“Sam！”他喊道，声音在颤抖，脸贴在栏杆上都有些变形，“你——你怎么在这里，到底怎么回事！？你不是……不是在斯坦福吗？”</p><p>“Dean。”Sam深吸一口气，也挪了过去，握住了哥哥的手，他已经很久没有叫出这个名字了。他是说，在他清醒的时候。</p><p>“我来找你，我要救你出去。”</p><p>“你在说什么鬼话！你不是已经不做家族事业了吗，我好不容易把你洗白了！”这下Dean听起来已经有些生气了，他紧紧握着Sam的手，“Sam Winchester！说实话，你怎么知道我在这里的？你到底犯了什么事进来的？斯坦福就教你犯罪吗！”</p><p>“这不重要，Dean，你现在在一个满是Alpha的监狱里，你不知道你的处境吗？进来之后你是不是就没有注射过Alpha信息素？”</p><p>“这很重要！我关心我的弟弟怎么会到这种地方来！你学法律的对吧，一定有办法把自己弄出去的！”Dean急切地拉过他的肩膀，扳过他的脸检查他嘴角的伤口，就像是一只看到主人受伤的护卫犬，急得尾巴在地上扫来扫去，“我上次偷偷去看你的时候你还好好的，怎么我一不在你就把自己搞成这个样子！”</p><p>Dean真的是急死了，想也没想就把本来一辈子也不打算告诉弟弟事情说了出来。</p><p>Sam也没问他是怎么知道自己到底学的是什么专业，只是将他拉过来，隔着栏杆抱着他的肩膀。还好Sam足够高，手臂也足够长，就算是这样也能堪堪将Dean搂在怀里。</p><p>“我是来救你出去的，Dean。”Sam又强调了一次，哥哥的温度从手臂上传过来，这实在不是什么重逢的好地方，但Sam觉得空虚已久的胸腔里终于再一次有了沉甸甸的实感。</p><p>距离他们上次拥抱已经不知道隔了多久。Dean反拥住他，看着他身上青一块紫一块的痕迹，心疼得胃都揪成一团，他现在想的根本不是自己，而只是“Sam因为他受伤了”。</p><p>他本来已经远离了这些事情的弟弟，此刻应该坐在明亮的教室里学习，和甜美的Omega小妞约会，而不是和他挤在这样阴暗潮湿的牢房里，满身伤痕，连见到阳光都是奢侈。</p><p>“Sam，你不该……我能自己解决这个！”</p><p>憋了半天，Dean也只说出这句话。</p><p>“我知道你能，但我不想让你一个人解决。”Sam没在此时反驳他，即使他知道对于他哥来说这是一个多么危险的境地，“我<strong><em><b>不会</b></em></strong>让你一个人解决。”</p><p>Dean的肩膀垂了下来，仿佛终于放松了一点紧裹着自己的坚硬躯壳。</p><p>“我以为我们再也不会联系了。”</p><p>“那你该明白你是错的。Dean，等出去之后还有很多的时间，现在我们两个得交流一下各自知道的东西。”</p><p>Dean抬起头来，定定地看了他几秒，才又说：“要不是你现在已经那么惨了，我一定会杀了你。”</p><p>Sam扯扯嘴角，他都不知道他和Dean从记事开始互相说过多少次这样的话。</p><p>“好吧，Dean，就只是——我们还有活要做呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.</p><p>这里的生活非常规律，就像是一座永远也不会走时的钟，而他们就是钟上的指针，在特定的时间从这一格被推到下一格，走了一个圆圈之后又周而复始。这不难理解，这种完全标准化、恨不得精确到毫秒的时间表差不多能抹杀掉所有的个性空间，本身就是剥夺个人自由和意志的绝佳做法。</p><p>而这正是建立监狱的目的，罪犯需要被惩罚，也需要被粗暴方便地管理。在X区，他们会在天刚擦边亮的时候就被呵斥声叫醒，根据Sam从那扇小天窗里能做出的有限观察来看，这个时间大概是早上五点半左右——这对Dean来说就是第一重磨难，因为Sam知道要让自己哥哥每天按时起床他会有多难受，只要有机会，Dean绝对能在赖床大赛上获得几块奖牌。</p><p>起床只是开始，接下来隔离处置区唯二的两个犯人就会被分别带进消毒间进行气化消毒。比起把他们弄干净，那更像是一种羞辱，毕竟X区的罪犯根本没有放风的时间，整天只能待在狭小的牢房里，实在是不需要每天做这件事。狱警把他们推来推去，好像是在驱赶什么动物，拿气枪对准他们的脸喷。</p><p>“妈的，这味道也太难闻了！”</p><p>完成消毒之后他们会再次被关进牢房，这时候差不多是六点。狱警用警棍抵着Dean的脊背将人推过铁门，他小小打了一个喷嚏，骂骂咧咧地抱怨，先一步完成例行消毒的Sam靠在墙角，眼神跟着他转了半圈，一脸毫不关心的冷漠表情。</p><p>“闭嘴！”</p><p>Dean绝不可能会得到什么好脸色，牢门被重重关上，狱警狠敲了两下墙壁以示警告，他只是摸了摸发红的鼻头，无所谓地坐回床上。恶劣的环境好像根本没办法打磨掉Dean的锐气，但这里永远会有更多折磨他们的法子。</p><p>牢门的另一边，又有一个狱警穿过走廊，手上拿着一个餐盘。Sam和Dean都坐直了身子，狱警扫了扫两个人脸上的表情，评估了一下该把餐盘放在哪边，最后把它放到了Dean那边的投物窗里。那里面只有一人份的食物，狱警绝不是因为对Dean好心，他们的牢房是并排的，Sam手又长，完全可以从Dean的那边抢过来——用拳头和暴力，又或者把食物打翻在地，谁也吃不到……他们也许还是会吃的，否则就得饿到下午。</p><p>反正横竖也没人把罪犯当作人来看待。</p><p>“用餐愉快。”</p><p>狱警们看着Dean拿过餐盘坐回角落，皮笑肉不笑地关上投物窗的盖子，一前一后离开了X区，狱警是有阻止隔离区的犯人斗殴的职责的，但他们不在场的话可就管不着了。</p><p>这两个犯人为了争夺食物势必会诉诸武力，这招屡试不爽。</p><p>如果被关在这地方的不是Sam和Dean的话。</p><p>“Sam，Sam！快过来！”Dean下一秒钟就把餐盘放到了隔开他们两个的栏杆前，压低声音叫自己的弟弟，同时将一个面包从缝隙里递了过去，“你饿了吧？”</p><p>Sam接过面包，将它几乎完全对称地分为两半，把其中一半放回了Dean面前的餐盘里。他来到X区已经三天了，为了不惹人怀疑，他和Dean除了刚见面的时候说过话之外几乎就没有其他交流，就连晚上熄灯之后也是。这三天里他观察到的时间表和狱警的行动轨迹基本一致，说明这里的常态差不多就如他所总结的那样。</p><p>现在应该是安全的。</p><p>“一人一半，我们说好的。”Sam无视掉哥哥“你怎么不多吃一点”的眼神，打算抓紧为数不多可以和Dean正常说话的时间搞清楚最急迫的问题，“Dean，你有多久没打Alpha信息素了？你的发情期还是半年一次没错吧？”</p><p>Dean一愣，好像没想到Sam会这么问。他弟弟不在意事情到底为什么会变成这样、不在意他们是在监狱里，甚至都不关心Sam自己的处境——而是先担心他的身体状况？</p><p>“Sam，这不……再说你把你哥多久发一次情记那么清楚也太奇怪了点！”</p><p>“就只是告诉我。你明白要是Alpha专用监狱里有一个Omega这件事情传开了你会被怎么样吗？这里还有什么人知道你不是Alpha？”</p><p>Sam的声音很严肃，Dean不得不承认弟弟说的问题迫在眉睫。他第一次踏进这里的时候就被浓得能杀死他的Alpha的味道弄到呼吸困难，所以他才毫不犹豫地打翻了那个押解他的狱警，想着能进禁闭室也好。性别的本能让他害怕待在那么多具有攻击性的Alpha的面前，虽然他一直表现得很镇定，但他就是害怕。</p><p>直到见到Sam。Dean一点也不愿意承认自己弟弟在身边会让他有多么安心，Sam和其他Alpha是不一样的。</p><p>“呃……”Dean揉揉耳朵，觉得脸有些发烫。和Sam说这个多少还是有点让他不好意思，就算Sam是弟弟，总归也还是一个成年的Alpha。</p><p>“我进来之前打过一回。发情期也还是半年左右，你知道我一直打Alpha信息素，所以很少会发情。”Dean说这个的时候语速很快，他实在不想和Sam讨论自己的发情问题，“还有……Alastair大概知道我不是Alpha。”</p><p>“Alastair？”</p><p>“这里的审讯官。他跳过了我的体检，直接在报告上盖了章。”</p><p>“听起来他和陷害你的人是一伙的。”Sam思考着，把吃完的食物残渣倒在地上，餐盘丢远，做出他们争抢了一番的样子。</p><p>“你就确定我是被陷害的吗？”</p><p>“我是不太喜欢我们的家族事业，制造枪支、走私军火什么什么的，”Sam耸耸肩，做了一个挺Bitchy的表情，“搞得像是黑帮。但是三起针对平民的一级谋杀、两起强迫卖淫、还有运送毒品入境？简直就是想把所有最重的罪名全部按在你身上。你不会做这些事情。”</p><p>“你怎么知道我不会？”Dean其实因为弟弟那么相信他而有些感动，但他也没有忽略掉Sam的另外半句话，“还有，你怎么对我的罪名那么清楚？你到底是怎么知道我的消息的，我还以为你彻底……”</p><p>Sam闭了嘴。他对哥哥做了一个收声的动作，不单只是因为不想回答Dean的问题，还因为他听到走廊尽头的门被打开了。</p><p>Dean把声音咽了下去，从地上抓起一把灰抹到脸上，两人回到安全距离，牢房恢复安静。狱警收走餐盘时免不了又要有一番难听的话，Sam靠在墙上闭起眼睛，他哥一般会回两句嘴，所以才会被一直关在隔离区，不过Sam一向是把那些人说的话当作噪音来听的。禁闭期结束后他打算再袭击几个狱警，总而言之，他一定得待在Dean的身边。</p><p>脚步声越来越近，直到在牢门口停了下来，Sam没有听到狱警和Dean的脏话，反而听到他哥好像吸了口气，还往床上缩了缩，铁床发出一阵细碎的声响。</p><p>“Dean Winchester。”一个男声，听起来语调就像是飘在天上，咬字时嘴里仿佛含着一块棉花，让人浑身难受。来人身型很瘦，眼窝深陷，下巴削尖，他挥手让跟着的狱警打开监牢的门，似笑非笑地看着Dean。</p><p>“提审。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>这不是Dean第一次被提审了。每一次，这个男人都会先吩咐狱警将他绑在束缚架上，双手拉高固定在两边，露出他的脖子和胸膛，然后拍拍他的脸颊，用一副笑得恶心的表情加上令人讨厌的腔调做开场白：“所以你今天会说吗，Dean？”</p><p>Dean想别过脸，但他的下颚被对方牢牢捏在手里。“你猜猜看，Alastair。”他说，故意在男人的名字上加了重音，眉毛上挑。</p><p>Alastair好像觉得这样不轻不重的挑衅很有意思，他上下看着Dean，眼神粘腻又不礼貌，就像是在评价一只宠物猫的血统，提着它的脖子翻来覆去地拨弄一般那样打量。</p><p>“你和前两天不一样了。你的底气到底是哪里来的？”Alastair放开他，也没打算要回答，一边说着一边带上白色的塑胶手套，从旁边的桌子上拿起一个缠满电线的头箍。Dean看到那个东西，浑身颤抖了一下，下意识地挣扎起来，束缚架只是微微晃了晃，纹丝不动。</p><p>审讯官再次看向他，仍旧是那副很有兴致的神情，他把头箍固定在Dean头上，动作不紧不慢，似乎是在享受这个过程，还细心地给他调整了大小，接着把几个带着吸力的透明橡胶圆盘贴在Dean的太阳穴和胸口的皮肤上。</p><p>Dean不知道这刑具的原理到底是什么，它不会在他的身上留下任何伤痕，就连小小的电击焦痕都没有，但它好像是能直接连通他的神经，然后再将痛苦施加在上面。</p><p>“你真该感谢现在的监狱人权委员会，他们禁止了好几项酷刑，殴打、电击、药物……我不能在你身上留下痕迹。虽然我觉得你向他们告发我的机会差不多等于零，不过谨慎总归还是我的处事哲学。你知道，我可是有好几种刑具和药物可以对付你这样的——”他压低声音，对Dean眨了眨眼，“Omega婊子。”</p><p>这是Alastair第一次点破Dean的性别。Dean只是静静看着审讯管，咬紧了嘴唇。</p><p>“毕竟谁能想到Winchester家的长子其实是一个Omega呢？我不得不说，你装得还挺像样子。”Alastair还在喋喋不休，伸手打开了旁边的开关，一阵直击神经地剧痛向Dean袭来，他猛地绷紧肌肉，脖子上浮出几根青筋，但他硬是咬着牙，连一声闷哼都没发出来。审讯管欣赏了一会儿Dean痛苦的样子，按下按钮，又伸手抬起他的下巴。</p><p>Dean几乎一点也不能动了，握紧的拳头都显得有气无力，他耳朵嗡嗡地响，大口喘着气，勉强只能听到心脏在自己胸腔当中跳动的声音。他该死的经验告诉他，Alastair这次把那玩意儿的档位调高了不只一格。</p><p>“你就这点招了吗？”Dean从嗓子里压出气音，他的字典里没有示弱这一个词，他就是不想让Alastair称心如意。</p><p>“我之前还是对你太温柔，似乎让你误会我拿你没办法了。”Alastair好像并不在意Dean的出言不逊，反而还有些高兴，“我必须得提醒你，你可没有多少时间。这座监狱里的所有工作人员都是守法的公务员，会严格遵守人权法和Omega平权法，就算知道你是Omega也不会对你怎么样，甚至还有义务将你送到Omega监狱去来纠正这个小小的“错误”……但是在那之前，如果一个Omega在满是Alpha的监狱里发情，而狱警们又不小心没锁好你的牢门，你觉得你能不被操死活着出去的概率有多大？”</p><p>审讯管的声音令人作呕，脸上堆满假笑，满意地看到Dean的动作在一瞬间僵住了：“我们什么都没对你做，只是等你自然发情而已，Alpha监狱里可不会准备人造Alpha信息素和抑制剂，是不是？”</p><p>Omega的额头泌出了一层薄薄的汗，仍不开口。</p><p>“你真是骨头挺硬的，我希望你能坚持得久一点。”审讯管用一种梦幻般的声音说，笑声尖锐又刺耳，“当然，我还要告诉你的是，其实我很享受这样折磨你。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Dean回到牢房已经是三个小时以后的事情了，他看起来很不好。他是被两个狱警架着回来的，Alastair并没有出现，狱警们将他丢在狭小的单人床上，就像是丢一口什么破布口袋，他脸朝下躺着，只有微弱的呼吸起起伏伏。</p><p>“你真是走运，小子。”一个狱警对Sam说，“他要是晕过去或者死过去了，今天就没人和你抢饭了。”</p><p>Sam只是抬了抬眼睛，并没有接话。他们并不需要罪犯的回答，好像觉得自己挺幽默的，互相拍着肩膀大笑了几声，关上牢门，有说有笑地向隔离区的出口走，关门之前还不忘威慑地狠敲两下铁门。Sam一听到大门关上的沉重声响就跳了起来，抓住栏杆伸手过去碰哥哥的脸：“Dean？他对你做了什么？Dean！”</p><p>“我没事，Sam……”Dean皱着眉头，本能地用脸蹭弟弟的手掌，像是一只可怜的小动物，声音有些发抖，“你哥我什么阵仗没见过。”</p><p>Sam不敢去想他没来之前Dean每次被提审之后独自一人孤零零地躺在这里是一副怎样的光景——或者他没和他哥在一起的这几年，Dean到底有多少次一个人面临这样的险境。他以为离开让他感到窒息的家族束缚之后就能得到自由，但其实他从来都没有融入过普通人的生活。</p><p>所以他一得到Dean入狱的消息就马上决定丢下一切跑过来。</p><p>“他想要知道什么？”Sam稍微释放了一些有安抚意味的信息素，Dean下意识吸了两下鼻子，眉头松动了一些。</p><p>“他们想要知道爸爸在哪里……Sam，爸爸失踪了，我没办法……我本来想去斯坦福找你的，可那之前我就被抓进来了。”Dean很少露出这样的表情，他紧闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛不断抖动，看起来有些脆弱。</p><p>“我不想打扰你的生活，我怕你根本不想见我，甚至会让我去死……”Omega的本能让Dean越发想要靠近能给他安心感的Alpha，这种影响在他身体和精神状况不好的时候越发明显，他不知道是在回答Sam的问题还是在向弟弟寻求安慰，“但我真的不知道爸爸在哪。他突然就失踪了，我现在又在监狱里，外面肯定一团乱。”</p><p>“——他们想要找到爸爸和Colt。”</p><p> </p><p>审讯官已经连着几天要提审Dean了。没人知道Alastair到底在想什么，他提审犯人的频率没有规律，这反而让罪犯们整日生活在不确定自己今天是否会遭受折磨的恐慌中——谁又能说这不是他折磨人的手段呢？</p><p>在Dean之前，他从没有连续那么多天提审同一个犯人，毕竟如果不想弄死人的话，总还是要给审问对象一些恢复的时间，但Alastair就像是铁了心要试探出Dean的承受极限一般，每天都准时出现在X区。</p><p>“约会时间又到了，Dean。”审讯官用一种唱歌一般的声音说，“我们今天应该玩点什么呢？”</p><p>狱警抓着Dean的肩膀把他拉起来，他的脸色有些发白，深吸一口气，被推搡着向前走。刚走出两步，一直没动静的隔壁牢房传出一声嘲讽的冷笑，在不大的空间里显得非常突兀。</p><p>“哼。”</p><p>Alastair转过头，好像头一次发现在Dean的隔壁还有一个人，那个高个子的男人靠在墙边坐着，满脸不屑，仿佛Alastair正在干一件什么令人发笑的事情似的。</p><p>“你笑什么？”</p><p>审讯官皱起眉头，还从未有人在这种时候打断过他。</p><p>“我在想你也不过如此。”男人嘴角下弯，慢慢地摇了摇头，“他每天都还有力气和我打架，监狱里难道就没有点真正有作用的审讯手段？”</p><p>整个X区都安静了下来，连狱警都没敢发出一点声响，有谁有这个胆量去质疑审讯官Alastair？</p><p>Dean回头看着Sam，脸色变得铁青，几乎快要压不住呼吸。他知道Sam想干什么，他想给弟弟一个警告和制止的眼神，Sam却只是扫了他一眼就别过了脸，根本没有再看过去。</p><p>Alastair直直地盯了Sam好几秒钟，视线在他的脸上来回滑动，仿佛是在评估着什么，旁边的狱警很机灵地抢先开口：“他是Sam Campbell，刚关进来不久。”</p><p>“哦——”Alastair拖长了声音，对Dean抬了抬下巴，“你今天走运了，在你之前，我有必要先给新同学上上第一课。”然后他又把眼睛转回Sam身上，装腔作势地勾勾手，狱警把Dean推回房间，转过来打开了Sam这边的牢门。</p><p>Dean没有别的办法可以想，他绝不能暴露自己和Sam的关系，他现在再做任何一点多余的事情都会引起怀疑。</p><p>在Sam被压着肩膀带出去的时候，他对着坐立不安的Dean轻轻点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>审讯室和Sam想象当中有些不一样。这个房间不大，有一面墙是单面玻璃，房里只有一个束缚架，几乎完全密闭，没有窗子，有一个非常小的通风口，看得出来隔音很好，大概能把所有的惨叫声都闷在这个小小的房间里面。地板和墙面都非常整洁，一点血迹都没有，根本看不出来这里发生过什么可怕的事情。</p><p>Sam被摆弄着吊在束缚架上，他本身就高，现在脚尖又几乎离地，差不多比Alastair高出整整一个头，脑袋被器具固定住，一厘米都动不了。审讯官饶有兴趣地抬头将固定器又扭得紧了些，Sam吃痛地微微皱皱眉头，依然面无表情。</p><p>“Sam Campbell。”Alastair从旁边人手上拿过一份文件，翻开第一页，用很夸张的腔调读了读上面的字，“非法贩卖大量枪支和重型高危武器。”</p><p>他扫了几眼那些庭审和转交记录，又眯着眼睛开始评估他，“一个走私犯，嗯？真是看不出来。现在的走私犯都留那么娘的发型？”</p><p>Sam没说话。</p><p>Alastair随意笑了笑，继续往下看。那上面除了Sam的入狱原因之外，还有他入狱以来做过的事情，他进来的时间不长，记录非常短，Alastair只瞟了一眼就看到了头。</p><p>“第一天就打架斗殴进了X区？哈。”</p><p>这下审讯官终于开始对Sam感兴趣了，他绕着束缚架上的人走了两圈，不住地点头，好像是打定主义要从他身上看出点什么来一样，又或是在看一个新发现的玩具。</p><p>“证据确凿，人赃俱获，无可辩驳，你的货也全部被扣了。我还能从你身上问出点什么有价值的东西来呢？”</p><p>他命令狱警扯着Sam的头发，给他带上那个头箍，嘴里啧了几声，话锋一转：“没什么问的东西光折磨你可没意思。你的罪名太确实了，证据链天衣无缝，就和律师对比着法案条例做出来的差不多，我那么多年还没见过那么完整的证据链呢。你既然是做这个的，真的会留下那么明显的尾巴吗？除非——”</p><p>“你还有其他的秘密没有被那些草包法官发现。”</p><p>Alastair的眼神紧紧黏在Sam脸上，想要从他的表情里看到一点蛛丝马迹。Sam的眼神不易察觉地抖了一下，喉结动了动。</p><p>“啊哈，秘密，这是我最喜欢的东西了。虽然问出来对我也没什么好处，但是逼迫你们说出来的过程实在是非常有趣。”</p><p>审讯官拍开审讯灯，让刺眼的白炽灯光照射在Sam脸上，接着突然一抬手打开了旁边的开关，看到Sam手臂上猛然暴起的青筋，满意地大笑出声。</p><p>“让我来看看你到底有什么秘密，Sa-m。”</p><p>Sam拳头紧握，将手心扣出血印。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.</p><p>谁都知道被关在X区的犯人关系肯定会非常糟糕。被迫共享连腿脚都难以伸展的狭小空间、整天除了对方几乎见不到其他人、再加上有复数犯人的时候总是不平均的食物供给——罪犯是不懂互相分享的，毫无疑问，他们会在极短的时间内就成为彼此最讨厌的人。这里的墙壁和铁床都经过特殊处理，连一颗螺丝钉都拧不下来，以防他们相互械斗，Dean好不容易从铁床生锈的连接处扣下过一小块铁皮，但第二天就被收走了。</p><p>穷凶极恶的Alpha们不害怕暴力于血腥，他们害怕暗无天日的空虚和无穷无尽的窒息感，就算他们有打破铁墙的力气，也不可能打碎哪怕是一朵棉花。所以隔离处置区能用一种很安静的方式给这些社会不安定分子彻底地惩罚，任何进过X区的人出去之后都会老实不少。</p><p>Sam和Dean大概是这地方第一次遭遇滑铁卢，毕竟他们就“在狭小空间独处”这方面来说，可以说是专业人士。</p><p>“等一下，我不要走这一步，我要重新……”</p><p>Winchester兄弟挤在将他们牢房隔开的铁杆边，头靠在一处，看着地上交叉的几条白线，白线的交点上放着几个纽扣，那是他们从自己囚服上扯下来的。两个人用纽扣当作棋子玩三步棋打发时间，比起白天不知道什么时候会到来的提审，夜晚的时光反而能让人感到稍微开心那么一点点。还好狱警没有没收他们的纽扣，谁会想到纽扣还有这个作用呢？</p><p>“不行，Dean，走了就不能反悔，”Sam看了看地上用勺子刻下的方格棋盘，把他的纽扣往前面推了一格，“我们说好的。”</p><p>“那我又要输了，我还没赢过一局呢。”Dean瘪着嘴，从栏杆的空隙里伸手过去拉弟弟的袖子，“我输了一个晚上了！”</p><p>“那你下一局加油。”Sam学着Dean的样子瘪了瘪嘴，摊开手，“你还是有进步的，真的。”</p><p>“我怎么可能下得过你！你考上了斯坦福！”年长的Winchester最终自暴自弃地把扣子弄乱，半靠在栏杆上，一脸不爽的样子，“你真应该好好留在大学里上课而不是在这种地方受罪，妈的……”</p><p>“你也不应该在这里受罪，现在爸爸不在，但是我在。”</p><p>Sam拿起几颗纽扣，拉过Dean的手，把它们塞到了哥哥手心里。</p><p>“我们一定会一起出去的。”</p><p> </p><p>如果想要从一座连具体位置都不知道的监狱里出去，应当怎么做？</p><p>第一要义，从内部入手，在这座日复一日不断重复的时钟当中找出被敲错的音符，然后深挖下去。</p><p>Sam来到X区之后的第十一天，他们终于等到了一个机会。这天早上，一直准时到变态的狱警像往常一样把他们敲醒，却没有像往常一样把他们推到冲淋间去消毒，而是直接把他们带出X区来到了食堂。这里已经挤满了罪犯，没人注意到多出来的两个人，按理来说X区的犯人从里面出来多少都会得到一些注目，更别说Sam进去之前还引起了一阵骚动，但大家都好像有更重要的事情要去注意，整个食堂里没什么人在说话，这很不寻常。</p><p>接着他们被推搡到了人群里，只有Ash隔着几个人看到了Sam，对他轻轻点了点头。Ash的脸色也不太好看。</p><p>“当，当，当。”Sam还没有回应Ash，一阵警棍敲击铁栏杆的突兀声音就从头顶传来，他抬头望上去，食堂二楼的哨台上有一个男人正拿着细长的警棍，在哨台上踱来踱去，有一下没一下地敲自己的手心。他有着让人联想到蛇的黄色瞳孔，Sam认出他是将自己收监的那个军官。</p><p>“Azazel，这里的典狱长，”Dean压低声音对弟弟解释，“他和Alastair不相上下的讨厌。”</p><p>所有人的注意力都被这声音成功吸引，Azazel转转头，确认好了所有人的眼神都集中在自己身上，才开始慢条斯理地说：“我想各位可能都很好奇，我们为什么要一大早就站在这里。毕竟现在离圣诞节还有一段日子呢，是不是？”</p><p>他顿了几秒钟，好像是在等人回答这个问题，不过没有一个人出声。Azazel从哨台上居高临下地环视了整个食堂一圈，然后拍了拍手，一个浑身是血的男人被两个狱警拖着手臂拖了进来，直接丢到他的面前，男人脸上身上都是血迹，但看起来并没有受伤，Azazel用警棍按着他的脊背，让他跪在地板上。</p><p>“其中四分之一的原因，就是他。”典狱长这才接着说，“而另外的四分之三……”</p><p>他又停了下来，扯了扯男人都是血的的囚衣，撇了撇嘴角：“大概还有千分之几在他的衣服上和脸上吧。”</p><p>这句话让犯人之间一片哗然，Azazel提高音量，配合着狱警们敲击墙壁的动静，把其他声音全部压了下去。</p><p>“这四个人企图从这里逃走。很遗憾，很遗憾，他们没能成功。只有一个人活着被我们抓住了，其他人都死于电网。”</p><p>“他们没有！是你杀——”跪着的男人突然挣扎起来，Azazel给了他后脑狠狠一棍，他一声不响地就栽了下去。</p><p>“我可没有对任何人动私刑，要是可以，我也想再经过那些讨厌的——啊，不，是尊敬的律师和法官的调查定罪，再确定针对他们越狱罪的惩罚，不过悲惨的意外还是有可能会发生，是不是？”</p><p>食堂里鸦雀无声，没人去质疑为什么电网会造成那么大的出血量，Sam却根本就没有听典狱长到底在说什么，现在不是把注意力放在那些东西上面的时候，他盯着那个晕倒的男人，想从他身上看出一点有用的信息。</p><p>“我不得不再次提醒大家，想从这里逃走，即使你有幸没有挂在电网上，也会得到一张去审讯室的贵宾卡。”</p><p>男人的囚服湿得不正常，他几乎湿透了，但囚服上很明显不全是血液或者汗液，衣服的布料看起来被浸得很重，看起来不是单纯的清水，也许是海水……海？</p><p>“所以，我希望各位不要给我们的审讯官增加工作量，Alastair每天都很忙。”Azazel若有若无地往Sam和Dean那边瞟了一眼，最后挥了挥手，做出一个谢幕一般的动作，男人又被拖了下去，小小的、充满威慑性的晨间剧场终于宣告结束。</p><p>“现在开饭。”</p><p> </p><p>X区的两个犯人久违地在食堂吃了一顿早饭，他们还是被狱警围在单独的区域，只不过人数减少到了两个，看来大部分人力都被调去收拾几个越狱者留下的烂摊子了。食堂充满各种窃窃私语，但显然不是针对他们的，现在进了隔离处置区的人并不是犯人之间最重要的谈资。</p><p>Sam和Dean一句话也没说，只是沉默着在淡淡的血腥味当中吃完东西，Dean的脸色有些发白。狱警又把他们带回X区，一路上竟然没有对他们任何一个人进行语言攻击，Sam看得出来他们很紧张——这不是一个好消息，Azazel一定因为越狱事件对责任人进行了惩罚，而且这个惩罚很可能还不小，连带着所有的狱警都绷紧了皮子，接下来的一段时间整个监狱的看守势必会更加严格。</p><p>“我觉得我们是在海上，Dean，有可能是太平洋的某座孤岛。我得想个办法证实一下……Dean？”</p><p>狱警离开之后Omega没像往常一样在两人独处时贴到栏杆边上，他缩在离Sam最远的角落，看起来不太舒服，额角泛起一层薄汗。</p><p>他的状况不太好，Dean知道这不仅仅是目睹了那场震慑表演的关系，一点血和几个死人的威慑还吓不住Winchester家的长子。问题是……那里有太多Alpha了。他有很长时间都没有再摄入过Alpha信息素，最近又只有熟悉的弟弟在身边，这样猛地将他丢进全是Alpha气味的环境里——Dean发现自己陷入了一个非常非常糟糕的境地。</p><p>“你别过来，Sam，你的味道……”</p><p>他大口喘着气，脸上泛起不自然的红晕。</p><p>他好像要发情了。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Dean对Sam的信息素味道并不陌生。为了防止刚刚分化的小Alpha发生什么意外或者是伤到自己，他弟弟分化的那天甚至是他守在Sam的卧室外面等了一整晚。理所当然，他是第一个闻到弟弟信息素味道的人：Sam的信息素算不上很有侵略性，像是墨水和枪粉混合起来的气味，而后者是Winchester家人都有的味道。此后Sam的味道就一直陪伴着他，Dean对它差不多就像是对空气那样熟悉，但他从来没有觉得弟弟的信息素是那么的……具有诱惑力。</p><p>归功于一直按时服用Alpha信息素和抑制剂，所有人都以为Dean Winchester是一个Alpha。他听从父亲的话，把他的弱点完全隐藏起来，他是士兵、是一把枪、是出鞘的利刃，他不能是一个具有弱点又能被压制住的Omega，他要承担家族事业，他得在爸爸不在的时候保护他的小Sammy，他怎么能——怎么能闻着弟弟的信息素就湿成这样？</p><p>“Dean……”Sam在叫他，声音发哑，这哥再普通不过的称呼现在听在Omega的耳朵里只剩下了“性感”和“磁性”两种感觉，而无论哪一种都不是用来描述亲兄弟叫自己名字的时候能用的形容词。</p><p>Dean几乎没有经历过真正意义上的发情期，长期的药物服用把他的发情冲动控制在一个潦草的手活就能消下去的程度，但现在他什么都没有。强烈的欲望像是直接灌进他的脑子，来得又急又猛，Dean的囚裤都被穴里不断涌出的甜液洇透了，蹭得地板上都留下湿湿的水痕。他的性器也绷在裤子里难受得要死，Omega晕晕乎乎地就伸手去解自己的裤带。</p><p>“Sam，你不要看……”</p><p>还好他还有最后一丝理智，不管怎么说在亲弟弟面前脱裤子都是一件绝对不应该做的事情，可是……可是他实在是忍不住了。房间里就有一个Alpha，他的身体向他发出去诱惑那个Alpha的命令，勾引对方来和自己交合，让Alpha的阴茎堵住他不断流水的穴口，让Alpha的结卡进自己的生殖腔，最后再让Alpha把他射满，使他受孕——</p><p>他不能这样做，Sam不是随便哪个Alpha，Sam是他的亲兄弟。</p><p>Dean闭着眼睛抚弄双腿之间属于Omega的那条密缝，那里从没有那么湿过，他把手指插进去的时候发出了一声让他恨不得缩进墙缝里的水声。这声音在狭小的牢房里太清晰了，Omega根本不敢去看Sam现在的表情，他只能努力夹紧腿根，用一只手按着自己的性器让它贴在小腹上，方便另一只手快速地在穴里进出抽插。</p><p>快点高潮、他一定要快点高潮，Omega急得眼角都红红的，他不想让弟弟看到自己这样被情欲弄得失去冷静的样子，他是Sam的保护者，而不是现在这个渴望有一根老二插自己的混蛋、一个闻着亲弟弟信息素味道手淫的不称职的哥哥。</p><p>“过来，Dean。”Sam用了命令的口吻，贴着栏杆伸手过来摸了摸Dean的脸，他的手很长，差不多刚刚能碰到哥哥，Dean已经没有别的地方可以退了。Omega发出一声小猫似的呜咽，刻在性别里的本能促使他在发情期里想要服从Alpha的指令，他的鼻腔里全部都是Sam的味道。Alpha的指尖从脸颊划到胸口，然后狠狠拧了一把他根本就没有被碰就已经挺立起来的乳头，再一次催促他：“过来。”</p><p>Dean这时才清晰地意识到，Sam真的从之前总跟在他身后的可爱幼弟成长为一个强大而且成熟的Alpha了。弟弟把手收回去的时候Dean下意识地就追了过去，从穴里抽出来的手指上满是蜜液，大腿根一片湿滑，他无法贴到Sam身边，只能抓住铁杆，把手上的东西抹得到处都是。</p><p>这就是爸爸要让他按时吃抑制剂和Alpha信息素的原因，Omega一旦完全发情就满身都是弱点，只想要性爱和交合，但是Dean Winchester不能这样。从未感受过的情欲向他汹涌而来，而Dean在本该学会怎么忍耐发情冲动的年纪却只是单纯地将它压抑下去，他不知道别的Omega会不会也想要亲兄弟的阴茎和精液，但他现在就是想要——</p><p>想要Sam、想要Sam、想要Sam。</p><p>Alpha隔着栏杆抓住Dean的腰，Omega滴着水的阴茎从空隙当中挺了过来，Sam却没有握住它，发情期里Omega需要的高潮不是这里。Sam是第一次看到Dean发情的模样，他哥腿间那道Omega独有的穴口湿得都肿起来了，Dean打开双腿，又忍不住想把手伸下去，Alpha一把打开他的手背，换上了自己的手指。</p><p>“Sa——”</p><p>弟弟的手指在穴里搅出一声足以让他晕过去的潮湿声音。不知道是从什么时候开始，Sam就整个人都比他要大上一圈——个头比他高、腿比他长、甚至连手指都要长过他。Alpha轻易地将整根手指都没了进去，插了两下之后就又增加了另一根，挤进连Dean自己都没有碰过的地方不断翻搅挤压，又软又热的嫩肉直把手指往里裹，Omega双手紧握住栏杆，用力自己往弟弟的手掌上坐。</p><p>他语无伦次地叫着弟弟的名字，爽得呼吸都碎了，Dean简直想给Sam的手指颁发一个指交荣誉奖章，他弟每次都能准确地碰到他最喜欢的地方，要是有更粗一点的东西……要是Sam能把他的性器插进来……</p><p>Omega光是这样想象就更湿了。他脑子里剩下的唯一那点“事情不应该变成这样”和“让亲弟弟给自己指交是不对的”都被快感撕得七零八落，Dean看到Sam在另一边被撑起的裤裆，舔舔嘴唇就想要伸手去摸。</p><p>他听到Sam发出了一声沉重的喘息，埋在体内的手指狠狠一勾，Dean一下子就软了腰，但他还是坚持把弟弟的裤子脱了下来。</p><p>“我想要这个。”Dean说，眨着眼睛的样子就像是色情版的“我想要吃派”，一手握住了弟弟的阴茎。</p><p>“不行。”Sam倒抽一口凉气，按住他的哥的手，“你现在脑子不清醒，Dean，你会后悔的。”</p><p>Dean歪着头，好像不明白弟弟为什么会拒绝，明明他的手指现在还插在自己身体里。他愣了半秒钟，才接着说：“可你那么硬，不难受吗？”</p><p>Alpha猛地抓住哥哥的肩膀，迫使他整个人都贴在栏杆上，Omega的胸口在发情期比平时要丰满，圆润的形状和柔软的触感更能激起Alpha的性欲，毕竟在发情期中Omega们的第一本能就是要让Alpha把最后一滴精液都射在生殖腔里，好增加他们受孕的概率。冰冷的铁器贴着Dean的皮肤，Dean小小颤抖了一下，奶尖因为突如其来的冰凉触感硬成深粉色的一粒，深色的铁和透着粉色的胸口形成鲜明的对比，软软的乳肉也被栏杆挤出糟糕的形状。</p><p>Sam闭上了眼睛，深吸了好几口气，才稍微平静了一点——只是稍微。</p><p>“握好了。”他沉声命令，加快了手指抽插的速度，忍得手臂上都浮起青筋。Dean听话地紧握拳头，让Sam操自己的手心，体内的快感堆积得越来越多，Dean讨好一般地随着弟弟挺腰的动作动着手腕，Sam也贴心地用手指轻轻夹住敏感的媚肉轻轻摩擦，一边用另一只手去套弄Dean的性器。Omega没办法忍受这样上下夹击地刺激，先是颤抖着射了Sam一手，然后Alpha觉得有一股热流猛地浇在了自己手指上，淅淅沥沥地往手掌上淌，Sam的阴茎在哥哥手里一跳，也跟着射了出来。</p><p>“Sam——嗯……”</p><p>高潮之后的Omega变得有些粘人，脸凑到栏杆边，像是想要接吻的样子。“兄弟间不应该接吻”这项常识早就是现在最不重要的一件事了，Sam按着他的后脑，和哥哥接了一个铁窗相隔的吻。因为栏杆的阻隔他们并不能紧紧相贴，两人伸出舌头纠缠在一起，一直到Dean亲得满意了才分开。</p><p>“我好累。”Dean咕哝着，很明显头一次那么猛烈的发情已经夺去了他大部分的精力，Omega直接蜷在栏杆边，迷迷糊糊地就要睡过去。Sam摇摇他，又轻声叫了几声，Dean只是往他蹭了蹭，丝毫没有要醒过来的样子。年纪更小的Winchester只好把自己的被子扯过来，塞到栏杆另一边去给哥哥勉强盖好，然后靠着栏杆看了一会儿Dean睡着的样子。</p><p>湿透的裤子、刚才被他们扯得乱七八糟的衣服，还有明天都消不掉的信息素的味道，只要狱警们一走进来肯定就能发现这里发生了什么，他们根本不可能掩盖得掉。</p><p>Sam知道他应该担心的不止这件事，他不想让Dean是Omega的事实被更多的人知道，还有Dean清醒过来以后会怎么看他……一个因为自己哥哥发情就趁人之危的混蛋？</p><p>但他现在满脑子都是刚才和Dean的那个吻。</p><p>Alastair说得没错，他是有秘密，他只有一个最大的、打算带进坟墓里的秘密。</p><p>他爱Dean。他爱自己的亲哥哥，不是Dean以为那样兄友弟恭的爱，而是想要把Dean按在床上操、让Dean为他怀孕的那种。</p><p>Sam碰了碰Dean的头发，紧紧皱起了眉头。</p><p>要是他没有时刻关注着Dean的动向、要是他没有及时进监狱里见到Dean、要是Dean发情的时候在他身边的是别的Alpha、要是Dean是在外面满是Alpha的地方发情……</p><p>要是他没有几年前离开Dean去了斯坦福。</p><p>Sam悄悄伸手过去把Dean的手握在手心里。</p><p>就像Dean在他离开的日子里拼尽全力保护他一样，不管付出什么代价，他也一定要让Dean离开这里。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>